futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Luck of the Fryrish
Plot In Old New York, 1974, a young Yancy is jealous of his newborn brother Philip, and copies him in almost any way he can. Back in the year 3000, Fry is getting fed up with his bad luck. In the final blow, he loses nearly all of his money at the racecourse, nearly violently electrocuted trying to hold on to his final dollar and landing in a steel garbage can with leftover hors d'oeuvre being tipped on him. In a flashback, Fry discovers a seven leaf clover, which grants him extraordinary luck and allows him to beat his brother in any contest, from basketball to breakdancing. Fry sets off, with Leela and Bender, to find his clover in the ruins of Old New York and makes his way to his old house, which looks the same outside back then and now. Back in the 1980s, a teenage Fry hides the seven-leaf clover inside his Ronco record vault. In the year 3000, Bender opens the record vault, but Fry discovers that the clover is missing, concluding that Yancy must have stolen it. They happen across a statue of Yancy, with the seven-leaf clover in his lapel. The inscription: “Philip J. Fry - First person on Mars” angers Fry because he believes Yancy stole his name and his dream. Professor Farnsworth pulls up a biographical movie about “Philip J. Fry,” where the crew learns that he was a millionaire rock star astronaut, and is now buried in Orbiting Meadows National Cemetery with the seven-leaf clover. A furious Fry sets off to rob the grave and recover the clover. The story jumps back to the early 21st century, where an adult Yancy is rummaging through his missing brother’s music to find something to play at his upcoming wedding. Yancy discovers the seven-leaf clover in Fry's copy of The Breakfast Club soundtrack, and takes it. Fry, Leela and Bender reach the grave site, and start digging. But Fry knocks loose some moss that is covering part of the inscription, and begins to read. The story jumps back to Yancy, who is discussing naming his newborn son with his wife. Yancy didn't steal Fry's clover; instead, he had given it to his newborn son, and named him Philip J. Fry II in memory of his brother. The inscription on the tomb reads “Here Lies Philip J. Fry, named for his uncle, to carry on his spirit”. Fry returns the clover to his nephew’s grave. Quotes *Horse race announcer: It's a quantum finish! And the winner is-(Man holds up a board with the winning horse on it) :Horse race announcer: Harry Trotter! :Professor Farnsworth: No fair! You changed the outcome by measuring it! *Hermes (buying drinks): I'll have a horse Coke. :Vendor: Horse Pepsi okay? :Hermes: Nay. *Bender: (Making horses go to sleep with drugs.) :Driver: "Hey, what are you doing?!" :Bender:"This." (Shoots him with some drugs and he falls asleep.) *Bender: (happy) :Leela: "Well, someone's in a good mode." :Bender: "Let's just say I lucked out at the track. Also, I rigged one race." *Fry: "He stole my name, he stole my clover and he stole my life!" (Punches a statue of Philip J. Fry) "And now he broke my hand!" :Bender: "His legend lives on!" Trivia * "And it's a dead heat! They're checking the electron microscope. And the winner is...number 3, in a quantum finish." "No fair! You changed the outcome by measuring it." According to Heisenberg Effect, it is believed that measuring a particle ultimately causes it to change its position. Professor Farnsworth is arguing that by measuring the race results, the position of the horses (and thus, the outcome of the race) was altered. *Harry Trotter, one of the race horses, is a play on the name of the famous children's book character Harry Potter. * The combination to the Ronco vault was 3. * Upon entering the sewers, the crew opens a manhole cover that is a reference to The PJs. * Yancy lights a thin strand of Playdoh to blow open the Ronco safe. In real life, Playdoh is composed of non explosive materials that are safe for kids. * The song at the end was Don't You (Forget About Me), a song from the 1985 movie The Breakfast Club. The producers said this episode was meant to be depressing in order to give the audience a feeling of Fry's dealing with the loss of his 20th Century friends and blood relatives. *Bender drugs the horse with needles similar to the hypospray from Star Trek. Alienese *The sign in Alienese reads, "Not Without My Egg Case: Tonight on Lifetime". Debut Appearances *Andy Goldman *Mrs. Fry *Philip J. Fry II *Yancy Fry Jr. *Yancy Fry Sr. Category:Season Three Category:Articles in need of a re-write